


Es encanto

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era tierno a su manera... muy a su manera. Porque cuando ambos trabajaban en equipo las cosas podían sorprender a muchas personas. AU. Marco/Portgas D. Ace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es encanto

**Titulo:** Es encanto

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Marco/Portgas D. Ace

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Era tierno a su manera... muy a su manera. Porque cuando ambos trabajaban en equipo las cosas podían sorprender a muchas personas. AU. Marco/Portgas D. Ace

 **Nota de Autor:** Sip, no hay Sanji uwu estoy viendo si puedo manejar más pairings, aunque sería un experimento nada más, admito que me gustó manejar a estos dos, Marco en sí es muy calmado y relajado para Ace, que caso contrario el pecoso está lleno de energía, tanta que les dan sus ataques de narcolepsia para descansar. No puedo prometer más de este par a futuro, pero trataré de hacerlo, algo así como un one shot largo para quitarme las ancias de escribir de ellos. Adelante con el drabble para no quitar más el tiempo... (malvado tamaño limite).

* * *

 

" _Cuando estés feliz en un sueño_

_es difícil razonar que es real,_

_Es real ahí afuera_

_Podríamos amar, podríamos amarte_

_si necesitas a alguien que te ame_

_mientras buscas a alguien para amar"._

**-Love Illumination-** Franz Ferdinand

* * *

 

Cuando lo conoció, Marco pensó que era un testarudo infantil y no se alejaba de la realidad, porque su compañero de oficina era todo eso y más. En todos los años en que había trabajado para esa revista como colaborador de contenido, no le había tocado hombre tan incapaz de tener las notas en una fecha.

Marco miró el muro de contenido, ese mes el tema de la revista era: Romance juvenil. Y su pecoso compañero se jalaba de los cabellos desesperado, no parecía seguro y mucho menos en su momento. Suspiró, él ya había hecho la nota, lo que Ace debía de hacer era solo colocar la fotografía correcta.

"Entregamos en una hora" anunció, mirándolo parsimoniosamente, y ocultó una sonrisa al verlo azotar la cabeza contra el escritorio, como todo eso solía suceder, ya estaba preparado, la fotografía la tenía pero quería ver que es lo que el pecoso haría en esa hora.

"Mierda, Marco" se lamentó el moreno, más dio un pequeño salto lleno de entusiasmo "¡El romance juvenil es pureza! ¡Es pasión!" Gritó como si hubiera descubierto la cura contra una enfermedad mortal y le sonrió "Es brillante como tu cabello"

Marco se desconcertó ante esa declaración, pero no dijo nada, su compañero estaba más loco que Izou, o menos, asi que estaba acostumbrado a esos extraños arranques.

"Ya sé que foto se necesita" le escuchó susurrar y vio como registraba su escritorio, quizás y tenía algo entre tanto revoltijo, Marco negó y salió con los papeles a la sala de juntas, podía ser que se pudieran esperar unos pocos minutos.

[…]

Y era extraño, pero era encantador la manera en que una foto de un fénix daba a gritos el nombre de Romance juvenil, era puro, era pasión y era como su cabello. Sonrió ante la imagen. Maldito bastardo idiota.


End file.
